Fight or Flight
by Hirari-priestess
Summary: Due to problems with her family, Gumi left forgot everything important to her, leaving Miku without her support neither with her friendship. But when Miku is selected to organize the festival of spring she will discover the truth about Gumi's family. In an intent to help Gumi, Miku is going to create, with the members of the organization, a "secret police". Len x Miku


Fight or Flight

**I do not own Vocaloid, only this fanfiction. Sorry for grammar mistakes, this is my fanfic so... take it easy on me :P **

**I'm joking. I hope you will like it. Based on hirari hirari and himitsu keisatsu.**

- Miku, what's wrong with you?

I was looking at the sky, to the same gray sky of few weeks ago, distracted thinking about my life. It was weird ... I woke up today like a dead weight, almost lifeless.  
Suddenly I came down to Earth, or was I being pulled from my thoughts by a piercing voice.

-Miku? Miku? - A friendly hand shook in front of me.  
- Yes ... I'm fine. - I replied.  
Gumi looked at me with a concerned expression, that way I realized I had not spoken with certain, so I repeated:  
- Yes! I'm fine. - I said with a soft smile on my face. - After this class do you want to go buy something to eat?  
- Yeah, of course. - She said smiling.

Gumi, the girl who was next to me, is my best friend since 7th grade. Our old memories made me smile a lot and I think now they were the only reason that made us still best friends. Since then, she has changed a lot, became more mean and stopped spending more time with me, like we did before ... even stopped to tell me things ...  
However, as we waited for the end of class to come, Gumi and I started to talk about the teacher's supposed surprise.  
- You think it will be about a new fieldtrip? - Gumi asked with great excitement.  
- I don't know, but if it is I hope it will be out of the country. - I said, imagining myself in a hot country like Brazil and its beautiful beaches, or in a cold country like Norway and its massive layers of snow.

Cold... like the wind breeze coming through the window. I was going to close it when I saw the reflection of Gumi, a distant and cold reflection. Anyone who looked at her would think that she is cheerful and vivacious, but in fact the problems with her family were basically the only thing that was ruining her life.  
I sighed and turned to the front, it seemed that our teacher was starting to talk about the surprise:  
- As you know every year our school does a party at the start of a season at choose. This year the chosen season is spring. – The teacher said, but then he was interrupted by one of our classmates.  
- Wait ... why our class this year didn't participate in the poll to choose the season?  
- Like in the years before, there is always a class that doesn't participate in the preparations related with the party, this year is our class. But we will randomly select a name to be a member of the party organization. – The teacher said. – Everyone, write down your name in a paper and put it on this, who doesn't want to participate please do not write your name on paper.  
I looked at Gumi, which apparently was not so interested in the surprise as before.  
- Do you need a piece of paper? - I asked her.  
- No, it won't be necessary, I don't want to participate. - Gumi said.

I was thinking of asking her if she was going at least to the party, but fearing the answer, I preferred not to ask ...  
I tore the paper and wrote my name on it, I got up, avoiding looking at my classmates, not wanting them to notice some tears that I was trying to hold.  
I put the paper inside the bag and quickly went to sit. I looked out the window again, this time dropping the tears that had held a few seconds ago.  
- Hatsune Miku.  
I wiped m tears with the sleeve of my shirt and looked around the classroom to see who had said my name.  
- Hatsune Miku?! - This voice came from the back of the room was that the teacher was saying my name.  
- Yes, teacher? - I asked him.

- The meeting will be today afternoon, in math class, so you stay dismissed from that class. – The teacher said. - The classroom is still being defined, so meet me at the teacher's lounge so I can tell you.

- Yes ... – I said a bit confused, not knowing if I got a punishment for being distracted ... or ...

The silence was hurting me. I looked to my side to see how Gumi was, but only to see an empty chair. I was also about to leave when one person was preventing me from leaving the room:

- Miku, please, before you leave I want you to know that if you have a problem you can go to the psychologist's office, or simply talk to me, that's what the head teachers are for. – The teacher said.

- No, thanks… I'm fine. -I said avoiding looking at the teacher.  
I opened the door and walked slowly. I saw a figure in green and orange outfit running through me, so I quickened my pace, always trying to get to her, but after a few seconds without noticing, I found myself lying on the ground next to a guy.  
- Sorry! I had no intention... - I said with some embarrassment.

He looked at me, confused, but then smiled and stood up, helping to raise me as well.  
When I was going to apologize again, he had already disappeared.

**I hope you have enjoyed it. I'm still working on chapter two of this story (it's going to take some time to write and to translate). So... if you find any mistake, please let me know. :)**

**And... please review :P**


End file.
